LA SELECION
by alexapendragon
Summary: Para treinta y cinco chicas, La Selección es una oportunidad que sólo se presenta una vez en la vida. La oportunidad de escapar de la vida que les ha tocado por nacer en una determinada familia. La oportunidad de que las trasladen a un mundo de trajes preciosos y joyas que no tienen precio. La oportunidad de vivir en un palacio. RESUMEN COMPLETO EN EL INTERIOR
1. Inicio

HOLAAAAAA A TOD S L S QUE TENGAIS CURIOSIDAD POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA YO YA ME E LEIDO TODA LA SAGA Y ME HA ENCANTADO ESPERO QUE A VOSOTR S TAMBIEN OS GUSTE TANTO COMO AMI.

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE

LE PERTENECE A KIERA CASS


	2. RESUMEN COMPLETO

HOLAA AQUÍ ESTA EL RESUMEN COMPLETO

Para treinta y cinco chicas, La Selección es una oportunidad que sólo se presenta una vez en la vida. La oportunidad de escapar de la vida que les ha tocado por nacer en una determinada familia. La oportunidad de que las trasladen a un mundo de trajes preciosos y joyas que no tienen precio. La oportunidad de vivir en un palacio y de competir por el corazón del guapísimo príncipe Ruka. Sin embargo, para Mikan Sakura, ser seleccionada es una pesadilla porque significa alejarse de su amor secreto, Natsume, quien pertenece a una casta inferior a la de ella; y también abandonar su hogar para pelear por una corona que no desea y vivir en un palacio que está bajo la constante amenaza de ataques violentos por parte de los rebeldes.


	3. Chapter1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando llegó la carta, mi madre se puso eufórica. Ya había decidido que todos nuestros problemas se habían solucionado, que habían desaparecido para siempre. Pero su plan tenía un gran problema: yo. No creo que fuera una hija particularmente desobediente, pero ahí fue donde dije basta. No quería pertenecer a la realeza. Y no quería ser de los Unos. No quería ni siquiera «intentarlo». Me escondí en mi habitación, el único lugar donde no llegaba el parloteo que llenaba la casa, para pensar en algo que pudiera convencerla. De momento, tenía toda una serie de opiniones claramente formadas…, pero estaba segura de que no escucharía nada de lo que alegara. No podía seguir dándole esquinazo mucho más tiempo. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y, al ser la mayor de los hermanos que seguíamos en la casa, me tocaba a mí ocuparme de la cocina. Me levanté de la cama y decidí enfrentarme al enemigo. Mamá me lanzó una mirada, pero no dijo nada. Ejecutamos una danza silenciosa por toda la cocina y el comedor mientras preparábamos pollo, pasta y unas rodajas de manzana, y poníamos la mesa para cinco. Si levantaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, ella me lanzaba una mirada furiosa, como si así pudiera avergonzarme y hacerme desear las cosas que ella quería. Era algo que hacía a menudo, como cuando me negaba a aceptar un trabajo en particular porque sabía que la familia que nos acogía se mostraba innecesariamente maleducada; o cuando quería que yo hiciera una limpieza a fondo porque no podíamos permitirnos pagar a un Seis para que se ocupara de ello. A veces le funcionaba. A veces no. Y en esta ocasión no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Mamá no me soportaba cuando me ponía tozuda. Pero aquello lo había heredado de ella, así que no tenía por qué sorprenderse. De todos modos, en este caso no se trataba solo de mí. Últimamente ella también había estado tensa. El verano llegaba a su fin, y muy pronto nos enfrentaríamos al mal tiempo. Y a las preocupaciones. Mamá dejó la jarra de té frío en el centro de la mesa con un golpe de rabia. La boca se me hacía agua al pensar en el té con limón. Pero tendría que esperar; sería un desperdicio tomarme mi vaso ahora y luego tener que beber agua con la comida. —¿Tanto te costaría rellenar el formulario? —dijo por fin, incapaz de contenerse ni un momento más—. La Selección podría ser una magnífica oportunidad para ti, para todos nosotros. Solté un sonoro suspiro, convencida de que rellenar aquel formulario sería en realidad una experiencia próxima a la muerte. No era ningún secreto que los rebeldes —las colonias subterráneas que odiaban Illéa, nuestro gran y relativamente joven país— lanzaban ataques sobre el palacio, violentos y frecuentes. Ya los habíamos visto en acción en Carolina. Habían calcinado la casa de uno de los magistrados, y habían destrozado los coches de unos cuantos Doses. Una vez incluso se había producido una fuga sonada de una prisión, pero, teniendo en cuenta que solo habían liberado a una adolescente embarazada y a un Siete que era padre de nueve hijos, no pude evitar pensar que en aquella ocasión habían hecho bien. No obstante, aparte del peligro potencial, sentía que se me rompería el corazón solo de plantearme participar en la Selección. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en todos los motivos que tenía para quedarme exactamente donde estaba. —Estos últimos años, tu padre lo ha pasado muy mal —añadió ella, enfadada —. Si tuvieras la más mínima compasión, pensarías en él. Papá. Sí, quería ayudarlo. Y a May y a Youichi. Y supongo que incluso también a mi madre. Cuando planteaba las cosas así, no había nada por lo que sonreír. La situación había ido empeorando durante demasiado tiempo. Me pregunté si papá lo vería como un regreso a la normalidad, si el dinero podría mejorar las cosas. No es que nuestra situación fuera tan precaria que temiéramos por nuestra supervivencia, o algo así. No éramos indigentes. Pero supongo que tampoco era algo que nos quedara tan lejos. Nuestra casta estaba a tres niveles de lo más bajo. Éramos artistas. Y los artistas y los músicos de piezas clásicas solo estaban a tres pasos de la basura. Literalmente. Teníamos que hacer malabarismos para llegar a fin de mes, y nuestros ingresos dependían mucho de la temporada. Recordé que en un viejo libro de historia había leído que antiguamente las fiestas principales se concentraban en los meses de invierno. Algo llamado Halloween, seguido del Día de Acción de Gracias, luego Navidad y Año Nuevo. Una tras otra. La Navidad seguía en su sitio. Pero desde que Illéa firmó el gran tratado de paz con China, el Año Nuevo se celebraba en enero o febrero, dependiendo de la Luna. Y las diferentes celebraciones de recuerdo y de independencia de nuestro lado del mundo se habían convertido en la Fiesta del Agradecimiento, que tenía lugar en verano. Era la ocasión en que se celebraba la formación de Illéa, y con la que de hecho dábamos gracias por seguir ahí. No sabía qué era eso de Halloween. Nunca había vuelto a celebrarse. Así pues, al menos tres veces al año, toda la familia tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo. Mis padres podían crear sus obras, que los clientes compraban como regalos. Mamá y yo actuábamos en fiestas —yo cantando y ella al piano—, y no decíamos que no a ningún trabajo si podíamos hacerlo. Cuando era más pequeña, actuar frente a un público me aterraba. Pero ahora me hacía a la idea de que no era más que una música de fondo. Eso es lo que era a los ojos de nuestros clientes: una música hecha para que se oyera, pero sin que se viera. Youichi aún no había descubierto su talento. Pero solo tenía siete años, así que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo. Muy pronto las hojas volverían a caer, y la inestabilidad regresaría a nuestro minúsculo mundo. Cinco bocas, pero solo cuatro trabajadores. Sin garantías de empleo hasta Navidad. Si pensaba en aquello, la Selección me parecía una tabla de salvación, un punto seguro al que agarrarme. Aquella estúpida carta podía sacarme de la oscuridad, y conmigo tal vez también saldría mi familia. Me quedé mirando a mi madre. Para ser una Cinco, estaba algo rellenita, lo cual era raro. No era nada comilona, y tampoco es que tuviéramos para atiborrarnos. Quizá fuera el aspecto normal de alguien que había tenido cinco hijos. Era pelirroja, como yo, pero tenía un montón de mechas de un blanco brillante que le habían aparecido de pronto unos dos años antes. En las comisuras de los ojos se le dibujaban líneas de expresión, aunque aún era bastante joven, y al moverse por la cocina observé que se inclinaba hacia delante como si llevara sobre los hombros un gran peso invisible. Sabía que cargaba con un gran lastre. Y sabía que aquella era la razón de que se mostrara tan manipuladora conmigo últimamente. Ya discutíamos bastante en situaciones normales, pero, al irse acercando en silencio el desolador panorama del otoño, se había ido volviendo mucho más irritable. Y yo sabía que a sus ojos me estaba portando como una insensata, al no querer siquiera rellenar un estúpido formulario. Sin embargo, había cosas en este mundo —cosas importantes— de las que no me quería separar. Y veía aquel trozo de papel como algo que me separaba de todo lo que deseaba. Quizá fuera que lo que deseaba era una tontería. Puede que no fuera ni siquiera algo que pudiera llegar a tener. Aun así, era mío. No me veía capaz de sacrificar mis sueños, por mucho que significara mi familia para mí. Además, ya les había dado mucho. Era la mayor, ahora que Naomi se había casado y que Hayami se había ido; me había adaptado a mi papel todo lo rápido que me había sido posible. Lo había hecho todo por contribuir. Habíamos adaptado mis horarios escolares a los ensayos, que me llevaban la mayor parte del día, ya que estudiaba varios instrumentos además de canto. Pero tras llegar la carta, todos mis esfuerzos dejaron de tener importancia. A los ojos de mi madre, yo ya era reina. Si hubiera sido más lista, habría escondido aquella estúpida notificación antes de que papá, May y Youichi llegaran. Pero no sabía que mamá se la había guardado entre la ropa, y que a media comida la iba a sacar a relucir. —A la familia Sakura —anunció, con la carta en la mano. Intenté arrebatársela, pero reaccionó muy rápido. En realidad, iban a enterarse antes o después, pero, si hacía aquello, todos se pondrían de su parte. —¡Mamá, por favor! —¡Yo quiero oírlo! —dijo May, ilusionada. No me sorprendió. Mi hermana pequeña se parecía mucho a mí, solo que era tres años menor. Pero aunque físicamente éramos casi idénticas, teníamos personalidades opuestas. Ella, a diferencia de mí, era muy extrovertida y optimista. Y en los últimos tiempos parecía estar loca por los chicos. Todo aquel asunto le parecía de lo más romántico. Sentí que me ruborizaba de la vergüenza. Papá escuchaba con atención, y May casi daba botes de alegría. Youichi, el pobrecito, seguía comiendo. Mamá se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. —«El último censo confirma que actualmente reside en su domicilio una mujer soltera de entre dieciséis y veinte años. Nos gustaría comunicarle la oportunidad que se le presenta de honrar a la gran nación de Illéa». May volvió a soltar otro gritito y me agarró del brazo: —¡Esa eres tú! —Ya lo sé, boba. Déjame el brazo, que me lo vas a romper. Pero ella seguía dando botes, sin soltarme la mano. —«Nuestro querido príncipe, Ruka Nogi —prosiguió mamá—, alcanzará la mayoría de edad este mes. En esta nueva etapa de su vida, espera encontrar una compañera, contraer matrimonio con una auténtica hija de Illéa. Si su hija, hermana o tutelada desea optar a la posibilidad de convertirse en la prometida del príncipe Ruka y en princesa de Illéa, deberá rellenar el formulario adjunto y presentarlo en la Oficina Provincial de Servicios más próxima. Se escogerá aleatoriamente a una mujer de cada provincia, y las elegidas conocerán al príncipe. »Las participantes se alojarán en Angeles, en el precioso palacio de Illéa, durante toda su estancia. Las familias de cada participante serán "recompensadas generosamente" —leyó, marcando cada sílaba para crear un mayor efecto— por su concesión a la familia real». Miré al techo mientras ella proseguía. Eso es lo que se hacía con los hijos: las princesas nacidas en la familia real se vendían en matrimonio en un intento por reforzar nuestras incipientes relaciones con otros países. Entendía por qué se hacía: necesitábamos aliados. Pero no me gustaba. Hasta el momento no había visto nada parecido, y esperaba no tener que verlo nunca. No había habido una princesa en la familia real desde hacía tres generaciones. Los príncipes, en cambio, se casaban con mujeres del pueblo para mantener alta la moral de nuestra nación, en ocasiones tan volátil. Supongo que la Selección tenía por objetivo mantenernos unidos y recordarle a todo el mundo que Illéa había nacido de la nada, prácticamente. Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecía buena. Y la idea de entrar a participar en un concurso para deleite de todo el país, y dejar que aquel pelele estirado escogiera a la más mona y la más tonta del rebaño para convertirla en esa cara bonita y muda que aparecía a su lado en la tele… En fin, todo eso me daba ganas de gritar. ¿Podía haber algo más humillante? Además, ya había estado en casas de suficientes Doses y Treses como para estar segura de que no quería convertirme en una de ellos, y mucho menos en una de los Unos. Salvo por las épocas en que pasábamos hambre, estaba muy satisfecha de ser una Cinco. La que quería vivir un cuento de hadas era mamá, no yo. —¡Y por supuesto le encantaría Mikan! Es preciosa —añadió mamá, encantada. —Por favor, mamá. Soy de lo más normal. —¡No lo eres! —dijo May—. ¡Porque soy idéntica a ti…, y yo soy guapísima! Y sonrió con tanta gracia que no pude contenerme la risa. Era un buen argumento, porque lo cierto era que May era muy guapa. No obstante, era algo más que su cara, más que aquella sonrisa irresistible y aquellos ojos brillantes. May irradiaba una energía, un entusiasmo, que te hacía desear estar allá donde estuviera ella. May tenía un magnetismo particular, algo de lo que yo carecía. —Youichi, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Soy guapa? —le pregunté. Todas las miradas se posaron en el miembro más joven de nuestra familia. —¡No! ¡Las chicas dan asco! —¡Youichi, por favor! —mamá soltó un suspiro de exasperación, pero era fingido. Resultaba muy difícil enfadarse con Youichi—. Mikan, tienes que saber que eres una chica encantadora. —Si soy tan encantadora, ¿cómo es que ningún chico me pide nunca que salga con él? —Oh, la verdad es que ellos lo intentan, pero yo los ahuyento. Mis niñas son demasiado guapas como para casarse con Cincos. Naomi se casó con un Cuatro, y estoy segura de que tú puedes conseguir un partido aún mejor —dijo ella, y le dio un sorbo a su té. —Se llama James. Deja de tratarlo como si fuera un númiko. ¿Y desde cuándo se presentan chicos a la puerta? —pregunté, elevando cada vez más el tono de voz—. Nunca he visto a un solo chico en nuestra escalera. —Hace un tiempo —confesó papá, que intervino por primika vez. Su voz tenía un matiz algo triste, y no apartaba la vista de su taza. Intenté descifrar qué sería lo que le preocupaba tanto. ¿Los chicos que se presentaban en la puerta? ¿Que mamá y yo discutiéramos otra vez? ¿La idea de que no me presentara al concurso? ¿Lo lejos que estaría si lo hacía? Papá y yo nos entendíamos bien. Creo que, cuando nací, mamá estaba agotada, así que papá me cuidó la mayor parte del tiempo. Saqué el carácter de mi madre, pero también la bondad de mi padre. Papá levantó la vista solo un instante, y de pronto lo entendí. No quería pedírmelo. No querría que me fuera. Pero no podía negar el efecto beneficioso que tendría si conseguía entrar, aunque solo fuera por un día. —Mikan, sé razonable —dijo mamá—. Debemos de ser los únicos padres del país que tenemos que convencer a nuestra hija de algo así. ¡Piensa en la oportunidad que supone! ¡Podrías llegar a ser reina! —Mamá, aunque quisiera ser reina, que desde luego no quiero, hay otros miles de chicas en la provincia que participarán en esto. Miles. Y si se diera el caso de que ganara el sorteo, aún quedarían otras treinta y cuatro chicas en liza, sin duda mucho mejores que yo en las artes de la seducción, por mucho que lo intentara. —¿Qué es la seducción? —preguntó Youichi, levantando la cabeza. —Nada —respondimos todos a coro. —Es ridículo pensar que, con todo eso, pueda tener alguna oportunidad de ganar —concluí. Mi madre empujó la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia mí por encima de la mesa: —Alguien tendrá que ir, Mikan. Tienes las mismas oportunidades que cualquier otra —tiró la servilleta sobre el mantel y se dispuso a dejar la mesa —. Youichi, cuando acabes, es hora del baño. Él lanzó un gruñido. May comió en silencio. Youichi hizo tiempo todo lo que pudo, pero no fue mucho. Cuando se pusieron en pie, empecé a recoger la mesa mientras papá se bebía su té, sentado en silencio. Volvía a tener restos de pintura en el pelo, unas salpicaduras amarillas que me hicieron sonreír. Se puso en pie y se sacudió las migas de la camisa. —Lo siento, papá —murmuré, mientras recogía los platos. —No seas tonta, cariño. No estoy enfadado —contestó, sonriendo y pasándome un brazo por la cintura. —Es que yo… —No tienes que explicármelo, lo sé —me interrumpió, y me dio un beso en la frente—. Me vuelvo al trabajo. Fui a la cocina para empezar a limpiar. Envolví mi plato en una servilleta, con la comida casi intacta, y lo metí en la nevera. Los demás apenas dejaron unas migas. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme para la cama. Todo aquello me ponía de los nervios. ¿Por qué tenía que presionarme tanto mamá? ¿Es que no era feliz? ¿No quería acaso a papá? ¿Por qué no estaba contenta con lo que tenía? Me tendí sobre mi colchón lleno de bultos, intentando pensar en la Selección. Supongo que tendría sus ventajas. No me disgustaría comer bien al menos por unos días. Pero no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones. No iba a enamorarme del príncipe Ruka. Por lo que había visto en el Illéa Capital Report, no creo que me gustara siquiera aquel tipo. Parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, hasta que por fin llegó la medianoche. Había un espejo junto a mi puerta. Me detuve enfrente para asegurarme de que mi pelo tenía el mismo buen aspecto de por la mañana, y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios para dar algo de color a mi cara. Mamá era bastante estricta en cuanto a reservar el maquillaje para cuando teníamos que actuar o salir en público, pero yo solía ponerme un poco alguna noche, como aquella. Con el máximo sigilo, me dirigí a la cocina. Cogí los restos de mi plato, algo de pan no muy tierno y una manzana, e hice un hatillo con todo ello. Volví a la habitación más despacio de lo que habría deseado, ya que llegaba tarde. Pero es que si lo hubiera preparado antes me habría pasado todo el rato mucho más nerviosa. Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y miré afuera, hacia nuestro pequeño patio. No había casi luna, así que tuve que esperar a que mi vista se adaptara a la oscuridad antes de ponerme en marcha. Apenas se veía la silueta de la casa del árbol, al otro lado del césped. Cuando éramos más pequeños, Hayami ataba sábanas a las ramas para que pareciera un barco velero. Él era el capitán, y yo siempre era su segunda de abordo. Mi misión consistía principalmente en barrer la cubierta y preparar la comida, que se componía de tierra y pajitas servidas en los moldes de horno de mamá. Él cogía una cucharada de tierra y se la «comía» tirándola por encima del hombro, lo que significaba que me tocaba barrer otra vez, pero no me importaba. Estaba encantada de estar en el barco con Hayami. Miré alrededor. Todas las casas del vecindario estaban a oscuras. Nadie miraba. Me encaramé a la ventana con cuidado. Ya me había hecho algún cardenal en el vientre alguna vez por hacerlo mal, pero ahora se me daba bien; era un talento que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Y no quería que se me cayera nada de la comida. Crucé el césped a la carrera vestida con mi mejor pijama. Podía haberme dejado la ropa de día puesta, pero estaba más a gusto así. Suponía que no importaba lo que llevara puesto, pero me sentía guapa con mis pantaloncitos cortos de color marrón y la camisa blanca a juego. Ya no me costaba trepar con una sola mano por los tablones clavados al árbol. También había perfeccionado esa técnica. Cada escalón que subía era un motivo de alivio. No era una gran distancia, pero desde allí me daba la impresión de que todo el alboroto de casa quedaba a kilómetros de distancia. Aquí no tenía que ser la princesa de nadie. Al introducirme en el cubículo que me servía de refugio, supe que no estaba sola. En el otro extremo, alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras. Se me aceleró la respiración; no podía evitarlo. Dejé la comida en el suelo y entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor. La otra persona se movió y encendió una mísera vela. No daba mucha luz —nadie la vería desde la casa— pero bastaba. Por fin el intruso habló, con una sonrisa furtiva de oreja a oreja. —Hola, preciosa.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Entré a gatas en la casa del árbol, que no era mucho más que un cubo de dos por dos metros en el que ni siquiera Youichi podría permanecer de pie. Pero a mí me encantaba. Había una abertura por la que te podías colar reptando y un ventanuco en la pared contraria. Yo había colocado un viejo taburete en un rincón para que sirviera de soporte para la vela, y una alfombrilla que estaba tan vieja que apenas suponía una mejora en comparación con sentarse sobre los tablones. No era gran cosa, pero era mi refugio. Nuestro refugio. —No me llames «preciosa», te lo pido por favor. Primero mi madre, luego May, ahora tú. Empieza a ponerme de los nervios —dije. Pero por el modo en que me miraba Natsume, estaba claro que aquello no me estaba ayudando en mi defensa del caso «No soy guapa». Sonrió. —No puedo evitarlo. Eres lo más precioso que he visto nunca. No puedes echarme en cara que te lo diga en la única ocasión que se me presenta —se acercó y me cogió la cara entre las manos, y pude ver en lo más profundo de sus ojos. No hizo falta más. Sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, y yo no podía pensar en nada más. Lejos quedaban la Selección, las discusiones familiares y hasta la propia Illéa. Solo estaban las manos de Natsume sobre mi espalda, guiándome hacia él, y su aliento sobre mis mejillas. Las manos se me fueron a su negro cabello, aún húmedo por la ducha —siempre se duchaba por la noche—, y se enredaron en un nudo perfecto. Olía al jabón casero que hacía su madre. Aquel olor me hacía soñar. Nos separamos, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Me senté de lado, como una niña en busca de mimos. —Siento no estar de mejor humor. Es solo que… hoy hemos recibido esa estúpida carta. —Ah, sí, la carta —suspiró Natsume —. Nosotros recibimos dos. Claro. Las gemelas acababan de cumplir los dieciséis. Natsume estudió mi rostro mientras hablaba. Hacía eso cuando estábamos juntos, como si estuviera refrescando la imagen de mi rostro que guardaba en su memoria. Había pasado más de una semana, y ambos estábamos nerviosos cuando pasaban unos cuantos días. Yo también lo escruté. Natsume era, con mucho, el tipo más atractivo de cualquier casta en toda la ciudad. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes, y aquella sonrisa que te hacía pensar que ocultaba un secreto. Era alto, pero no demasiado. Delgado, pero no demasiado. Observé a la pálida luz de la vela que tenía unas ojeras apenas perceptibles bajo los ojos; sin duda aquella semana habría estado trabajando hasta tarde. Su camiseta negra estaba desgastada por varios sitios hasta el límite de la rotura, igual que los raídos vaqueros que llevaba casi todos los días. Ojalá pudiera sentarme a remendárselos. Aquella era mi gran ambición. No ser la princesa de Illéa, sino la de Natsume. Me dolía estar lejos de él. Algunos días me volvía loca preguntándome qué estaría haciendo. Y cuando no podía soportarlo más, me centraba en mi música. En realidad, Natsume era el responsable de la calidad de mi música. Se me iba la cabeza pensando en él. Y eso era malo. Natsume era un Seis. Los Seises eran criados y solo estaban un peldaño por encima de los Sietes, de los que se diferenciaban por una mejor educación y por su preparación para trabajar en el interior de las casas. Natsume era más listo de lo que la gente se imaginaba, además de terriblemente atractivo, pero era muy raro que una mujer se casara con alguien de una casta inferior. Un hombre así podía pedirte la mano, pero era raro que la chica aceptara. Y cuando dos personas de castas diferentes decidían casarse, tenían que rellenar un montón de papeleo y esperar unos tres meses antes de poder proceder con los siguientes trámites legales. Había oído decir más de una vez que aquello era para que la gente tuviera tiempo para pensárselo. De modo que aquel encuentro tan personal entre nosotros, ya pasado el toque de queda en Illéa…, podríamos buscarnos graves problemas. Por no mencionar la bronca que me echaría mi madre. Pero yo quería a Natsume: hacía ya casi dos años que le amaba. Y él me quería a mí. Con él ahí delante, acariciándome el pelo, no podía imaginarme siquiera entrar en la Selección. Yo ya estaba enamorada. —¿A ti qué te parece? La Selección, quiero decir. —Está bien, supongo. Tendrá que buscarse una chica «de algún modo», el pobre —contestó, y en su voz detecté una nota de sarcasmo. Pero necesitaba saber qué opinaba. —Natsume… —Vale, vale. Bueno, una parte de mí piensa que es algo triste. ¿Es que el príncipe no sale con chicas? Quiero decir… ¿De verdad no puede conseguir a «ninguna»? Si intentan casar a las princesas con otros príncipes, ¿por qué no hacen lo mismo con él? Por ahí debe de haber alguna chica de familia real que valga la pena. No lo entiendo. Eso, por una parte. »Pero luego… —suspiró—. En parte también me parece una buena idea. Es emocionante. Va a enamorarse a la vista de todo el mundo. Y me gusta la idea de que alguien consiga un futuro feliz así. Cualquiera podría ser nuestra próxima reina. En cierto modo es esperanzador. Me hace pensar que quizá yo también un día pueda tener ante mí un futuro feliz. Sus dedos resiguieron mis labios. Aquellos ojos verdes escrutaron el interior de mi alma, y sentí aquella chispa que nos unía y que no había compartido con nadie más. Yo también quería nuestro futuro feliz. —¿De modo que has animado a las gemelas a que se presenten? —Sí. Bueno, todos hemos visto al príncipe alguna vez; parece un tipo bastante correcto. O sea, será un remilgado, desde luego, pero parece agradable. Y las chicas están deseosas; es de lo más gracioso. Cuando he llegado a casa esta tarde, estaban bailando. Y desde luego no se puede negar que sería positivo para la familia. Mamá se muestra esperanzada porque en nuestra casa tenemos dos oportunidades, en lugar de solo una. Aquella era la primera buena noticia que oía sobre aquella horrible competición. Era increíble: me había centrado tanto en mí misma que ni siquiera había pensado en las hermanas de Natsume. Si una de ellas iba, si una de ellas ganaba… —Natsume, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significaría eso? Si Kamber o Celia ganaran… Él me abrazó aún más fuerte y me rozó la frente con los labios. Su mano me recorría la espalda arriba y abajo. —No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día —dijo. El sonido descarnado de su voz se imponía a cualquier otro pensamiento. Yo solo deseaba que Natsume me tocara, que me besara. Y ese era exactamente el rumbo que tomaba la noche, pero su estómago rugió y me devolvió a la realidad. —Eh, he traído algo para picar — anuncié, como quien no quiere la cosa. —¿Ah, sí? Noté que intentaba disimular su ansiedad, pero no lo conseguía del todo. —Te encantará este pollo; lo he preparado yo misma. Recuperé mi hatillo y se lo acerqué a Natsume, que —hay que reconocerlo— mordisqueó la comida sin prisas. Yo le di un bocado a la manzana de modo que él tuviera la impresión de que era para los dos, pero luego la dejé para que él se comiera el resto. Si en nuestra casa la comida era una preocupación, en la de Natsume era un desastre. Él tenía trabajo de un modo mucho más continuado que el nuestro, pero le pagaban bastante menos. Nunca tenían suficiente comida para toda la familia. Era el mayor de siete hermanos, e, igual que yo había tenido que contribuir en cuanto pude, Natsume también había tenido que hacerlo. De la poca comida que tenían, él les cedía su parte a sus hermanos menores y a su madre, que siempre estaba agotada de tanto trabajar. Su padre había muerto tres años atrás, y la familia de Natsume dependía de él para casi todo. Observé con satisfacción que chupaba los restos de especias del pollo pegadas a los dedos y que luego se comía el pan. A saber cuánto hacía que no probaba bocado. —Eres una cocinera excelente. Vas a hacer muy feliz… a alguien, algún día, alguien que se volverá muy gordo — dijo, con la boca medio llena de manzana. —Voy a hacerte «a ti» muy feliz… y te pondrás muy gordo. Ya lo sabes. —¡Ah, eso de ponerse gordo…! Nos reímos. Me contó lo que había hecho desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Había estado con trabajos de oficina para una de las fábricas, algo que iba a durar toda la semana siguiente. Su madre por fin había conseguido trabajo estable limpiando las casas de algunos Doses de nuestra zona. Las gemelas estaban tristes porque su madre las había obligado a dejar las clases de teatro a las que asistían después del colegio, para que pudieran trabajar más. —Voy a ver si puedo conseguir algo de trabajo los domingos, para ganar un poco más de dinero. Odio que tengan que dejar algo que les gusta tanto — dijo, y lo hizo con un tono de esperanza en la voz, como si realmente pudiera hacerlo. —¡Natsume Hyuuga, no te atrevas a hacerlo! Ya trabajas demasiado. —Venga, Mer —me susurró al oído, y aquello me produjo un escalofrío—. Ya sabes cómo son Kamber y Celia. Necesitan estar rodeadas de gente. No pueden estar encerradas limpiando y escribiendo todo el rato. No son así, por naturaleza. —Pero no es justo que esperen que tú lo hagas todo, Natsume. Sé lo que sientes por tus hermanas, pero tienes que cuidarte. Si de verdad las quieres, tendrías que cuidar mejor a la persona de la que dependen. —No te preocupes, Mer. Creo que hay buenas perspectivas en el horizonte. No estaré haciéndolo eternamente. Pero sí que lo haría, pues su familia siempre necesitaría dinero. —Natsume, sé que podrías hacerlo. Pero no eres un superhéroe. No puedes pretender ser capaz de proporcionarles todo a todas las personas a las que quieres. Es que… no puedes hacerlo todo. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Yo esperaba que hubiera interiorizado mis palabras, consciente de que, si no bajaba el ritmo, acabaría agotado. Que un Seis, un Siete o un Ocho muriera de agotamiento no sería nada nuevo. Aquello no podría soportarlo. Me apreté aún más contra su pecho, intentando borrar aquella imagen de mi cabeza. —¿Mikan? —¿Sí? —¿Vas a participar en la Selección? —¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero que nadie piense que me pudiera plantear siquiera casarme con un extraño. Yo te quiero a ti —contesté con vehemencia. —¿Quieres ser una Seis? ¿Vivir eternamente con hambre? ¿Con preocupaciones? —preguntó. Detectaba el dolor en su voz, pero también la pregunta de fondo: si tuviera que escoger entre dormir en un palacio con servicio o en un piso de tres habitaciones con toda la familia de Natsume, ¿con qué me quedaría? —Natsume, saldremos adelante. Somos listos. Estaremos bien — respondí, deseando de verdad que así fuera. —Sabes que no va a ser así, Mer. Yo tendré que seguir manteniendo a mi familia. No soy de los que abandonan a la gente —dijo, y yo me agité ligeramente entre sus brazos—. Y si tuviéramos hijos… —Cuando tengamos hijos. Y tendremos que tener cuidado con eso: ¿quién dice que debemos tener más de dos? —¡Tú sabes que eso no es algo que podamos controlar! —replicó, y observé la rabia que se acumulaba en su voz. No podía culparlo. Si tenías suficiente dinero, disponías de medios de planificación familiar. Pero si eras un Cuatro o de una casta inferior, te dejaban que te las apañaras por tu cuenta. Aquello había sido por lo que más habíamos discutido durante los últimos seis meses, cuando habíamos empezado a buscar en serio un modo de estar juntos. Los niños eran un riesgo. Cuantos más tenías, más había para trabajar. Pero también más bocas hambrientas que alimentar… Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Natsume era una persona apasionada; solía dejarse llevar un poco cuando discutía. Había ido aprendiendo a controlarse antes de llegar al punto de enfadarse, y yo sabía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. No quería que se preocupara ni que se enfadara; de verdad pensaba que podríamos arreglárnoslas. Si planeábamos bien todo lo que podíamos controlar, podríamos soportar todo lo demás. Quizá fuera demasiado optimista, o tal vez estuviera demasiado enamorada, pero realmente creía que Natsume y yo podríamos lograr cualquiera cosa que deseáramos con fuerza. —Creo que deberías hacerlo —dijo él de pronto. —¿Hacer qué? —Participar en la Selección. Creo que deberías hacerlo. Me lo quedé mirando fijamente. —¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Mer, escúchame —respondió, con la boca junto a mi oreja. No era justo; sabía que eso me distraía. Cuando su voz salió por fin, era como una suave y lenta caricia, como si me estuviera diciendo algo romántico, aunque en realidad se tratara de todo lo contrario —. Si tuvieras la ocasión de conseguir algo mejor que esto y la perdieras por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría. No podría soportarlo. Solté un soplido airado. —Esto es ridículo. Piensa en los miles de chicas que participarán. Ni siquiera me escogerán. —Si estás tan segura de que no te escogerán, ¿cuál es el problema? — ahora sus manos me frotaban los brazos arriba y abajo. No podía discutir cuando me hacía aquello—. Lo único que quiero es que te presentes. Solo quiero que lo pruebes. Y si vas, pues vas. Y si no, pues al menos no tendré que reprocharme habértelo impedido. —Pero yo no le quiero, Natsume. Ni siquiera me gusta. Ni siquiera lo conozco. —Nadie lo conoce. De eso se trata, aunque quizá llegue a gustarte. —Natsume, para. Yo te quiero a ti. —Y yo a ti —contestó, y me besó lentamente para dejarlo bien claro—. Y si me quieres, lo harás para que no me vuelva loco preguntándome lo que habría podido ser. Cuando hacía que algo tuviera que ver con él, me dejaba sin defensa. Porque no podía hacerle daño. Hacía todo lo que podía para hacerle la vida más fácil. Y yo tenía razón: no había ninguna posibilidad de que me cogieran. Así que tendría que pasar por todo aquello, contentarlos a todos y, cuando vieran que no me escogían, por fin dejarían de darme la lata. —¿De acuerdo? —me dijo al oído, con un suspiro. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. —Está bien —susurré—. Lo haré. Pero que sepas que no quiero ser ninguna princesa. Lo único que deseo es ser tu esposa. Me acarició el pelo. —Lo serás. Debió de ser la luz… o la falta de ella, porque juraría que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al decir aquello. Natsume había pasado muchas cosas, pero solo le había visto llorar una vez, cuando habían azotado a su hermano en la plaza. El pequeño Koko había robado algo de fruta de un carro del mercado. Un adulto habría sido sometido a un breve juicio y, luego, dependiendo del valor del material robado, o le habrían mandado a la cárcel, o lo habrían sentenciado a muerte. Koko solo tenía nueve años, así que fue azotado. La madre de Natsume no tenía dinero suficiente para llevarle a un buen médico, así que Koko se había quedado con la espalda llena de cicatrices tras aquel incidente. Aquella noche esperé junto a mi ventana para ver si Natsume trepaba a la casa del árbol. Cuando lo hizo, salí a hurtadillas y fui con él. Lloró en mis brazos durante una hora, lamentándose por que si hubiera trabajado más, si lo hubiera hecho mejor, Koko no habría tenido que robar, y por lo injusto que era que el crío hubiera tenido que sufrir aquello por su fracaso. Me producía un dolor terrible, porque no era cierto. Pero no podía decírselo; no me escucharía. Natsume se echaba a la espalda la responsabilidad de todas las necesidades de sus seres queridos. De algún modo, milagrosamente, me había convertido en una de esas personas. Así que intentaba que mi carga fuera lo más ligera posible. —¿Quieres cantarme? ¿Algo bueno para que me acompañe en el sueño? Sonreí. Me encantaba cantarle canciones. Así que me situé a su lado y le canté una suave nana. Me dejó cantar unos minutos hasta que sus dedos empezaron a moverse descuidadamente por debajo de mi oreja. Me abrió un poco la camisa y me besó por el cuello y las orejas. Luego me levantó la manga corta y me besó el brazo hasta donde alcanzó, hasta dejarme sin respiración. Casi cada vez que le cantaba, hacía aquello. Supongo que le gustaba más oír mi respiración entrecortada que las propias canciones. Al poco ya estábamos uno encima del otro sobre la sucia y fina alfombrilla. Natsume tiró de mí, echándome sobre su cuerpo, y yo le acariciaba el desaliñado pelo con los dedos, hipnotizada por la sensación de tenerlo entre los dedos. Me besó con fervor, con fuerza. Sentí sus manos, que recorrían mi cintura, mi espalda, mis caderas, mis muslos. Siempre me sorprendía que no me dejara cardenales por todo el cuerpo con la presión de los dedos. Íbamos con cuidado, y siempre nos deteníamos antes de llegar a lo que realmente deseábamos. Violar el toque de queda ya era suficiente riesgo. Aun así, con todas nuestras limitaciones, no podía imaginarme que hubiera alguien en Illéa más apasionado que nosotros. —Te quiero, Mikan Sakura. Y te querré toda la vida —dijo aquello con una profunda emoción en la voz, y me pilló desprevenida. —Te quiero, Natsume. Siempre serás mi príncipe. Y me besó hasta que la vela se consumió. Debieron de pasar horas. Me pesaban los ojos. A Natsume nunca le preocupaba lo que durmiera él, pero mostraba una preocupación continua por mi descanso. Así que, resignada, bajé la escalera con mi plato y mi céntimo. Cuando cantaba, Natsume disfrutaba, le encantaba. De vez en cuando, cuando tenía algo de dinero, me daba un céntimo en pago por mi canción. Pero si había conseguido un céntimo, yo quería que se lo diera a su familia. No había duda de que necesitaban hasta la última moneda. No obstante, conservar aquellos céntimos en mi poder —ya que de ningún modo me los iba a gastar— era como un recordatorio de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí, de todo lo que yo significaba para él. Ya de vuelta en mi habitación, saqué mi frasquito de céntimos de su escondrijo y escuché el feliz tintineo de la nueva moneda al caer sobre sus nuevas vecinas. Esperé diez minutos, mirando por la ventana, hasta que vi la sombra de Natsume, que bajaba del árbol y salía corriendo por la calle de atrás. Me quedé despierta un rato más, pensando en él y en lo mucho que le quería, y en la sensación que me producía su amor. Me sentía especial, incomparable, única. Ninguna reina, en ningún trono, podía sentirse más importante que yo. Me dormí con aquel pensamiento grabado a fuego en el corazón.


End file.
